Tales of Exorcism
by Blissful Imperfection
Summary: About angry wolves with katanas, fairies that can kick demons' butts and princes/short-stacks that want to save the world. The tales of the Black Order and exorcism. Contains flash fiction. It's short, not low quality.
1. Fairy Tale

**Info.** The following collection of stories that is about to be uploaded on regular basis is based on 100 themes challenge that can be found on dA. 30 different stories, 30 different themes. The name of each chapter will represent the theme I played with when writing it.

**Characters in this chapter.** Lavi. Secondary - Kanda, Lenalee, Allen.

**Warnings about this chapter**. The following text was not edited by a person that speaks English as their first language. I tried my best to avoid mistakes but forgive me if you still spot something off. English is only my second language, after all. ^^;

Lavi's POV. Slight OOCness and stepping back from original storyline possible.

Enjoy reading!

***

01. Fairy Tale

The world was based on the concept of a constant fight, a war. The reason for that was the competitive nature of human beings. They craved the power, admiration and wealth that could be gained so easily through beating the weaker ones in a fight and moving ahead, building their way up in life.

At least that was what Bookman had taught him about the world. For the longest of time Lavi believed that 'world' was just another definition for and endless battlefield where the human beings pushed through their nature as soldiers.

Forty eight names had changed, the Bookman Junior grew up and nothing seemed to turn for the better, only making his belief in that model of the world stronger with every alias the boy used and every war that came and passed right in front of his eyes.

However, the forty ninth were different than the previous ones had been. „Lavi". This person that also happened to be himself was clinging to temporary things like allies that could die at any given moment. „Lavi" had a different view on the world and the human beings.

The Bookman Junior's childish forty ninth self believed that the world was less of a war and more of a fantasy tale. Instead of yet another attempt to make a perfect soldier, he viewed Kanda more as a pissed-off wolf that was growling at everyone who came too close.

To „Lavi" Lenalee was not the first record in the history about a Crystal type Innocence. She was like a fairy of some sort - fluttering among them, keeping their spirits high whenever she could.

Allen too seemed to have stepped right out of the story book even if „Lavi" was not able to recall a single fairy tale where the noble prince was a short stack with a golden golem instead of a white steed. Then again, the fairy tale of the Black Order was not an ordinary one at all. But it made Junior's childish part happy for some reason.

It seemed „Lavi" quite enjoyed living among fairies that could win battles with demons, angry wolves with katanas and noble-hearted short stacks. Junior had decided to allow „Lavi" to enjoy this for the time being even if he was clinging to this setting a little too much.


	2. Dying

**Characters in this chapter.** Allen. Secondary - Timcanpy.

**Warnings about this chapter.** The following text was not edited by a person that speaks English as their first language. I tried my best to avoid mistakes but forgive me if you still spot something off. English is only my second language, after all. ^^;  
Slight OOCness and stepping back from original storyline possible. Allen's POV.

Enjoy reading!

02. Dying.

Soldiers shouldn't fear death. That was what everyone had been pressing on the shoulders of the exorcists. The higher-ups, the Pope... They all believed that we were sent to this world by the God himself to rid it of the evil.

Fearlessly.

But they never remembered that we were humans, pulled into the heat of the war, fighting because of our own reasons, carrying our own burdens and pains of the past.

I sighed and my breath hitched slightly. I was afraid. I was young yet they told me I'd die soon just because my Innocence - my weapon - was a part of me. It drained my life-span.

When it was bright day outside, I never seemed to hesitate to engage in the battle and fight to protect, however... When the night came around, my determination faded, giving space to more self-centered thoughts. What if I was to die? What if once in a battle I was not strong enough to win, not fast enough to avoid the attack or chose to give my life to protect something or someone?

What came after death? Nobody knew. I didn't either. And it was driving me insane.

A soft touch of a fluffy wing to my cheek made me blink and turn my head. The golden golem was circling around my head, it seemed worried. I smiled.

"Come here, Tim."

And the creature landed on my outstretched palm, folding the wings neatly. Dog was supposed to be the man's best friend? After having Tim by my side for all of this time I didn't believe it anymore. My little golem was more loyal than any dog. He never left my side even if he was small and fragile and could be easily crushed.

"Tim?"

The golem moved a bit, giving a sign that it had heard me and was listening.

"If I die in a battle, guide me to where I am supposed to go, alright?"

The creature nodded and nuzzled to my palm softly. That was all I needed to be able to sleep that night.


	3. Two Roads

**Characters in this chapter.** Allen, Kanda. Secondary - Timcanpy.

**Warnings about this chapter**. The following text was not edited by a person that speaks English as their first language. I tried my best to avoid mistakes but forgive me if you still spot something off. English is only my second language, after all. ^^;  
Slight OOCness and stepping back from original storyline possible.

Enjoy reading!

*****  
**  
03. Two Roads.

„Not a way in hell I am going there, beansprout! It's _not_ that way."

„I am no beansprout, Kanda! And Tim says it _is_ that way."

„Tch. Your golem is just as stupid as you are. I am not going to rely on that thing's sense of direction."

„Kanda, you are asking for it..."

„Oh? And what do you plan to do, beansprout? You can barely _reach_ me, let alone fight."

„...You are going down."

That was what happened roughly five minutes ago. Now both of them sat in the grass, panting to regain their breaths that had been beaten out of them by each other's fists. The exorcists were facing away from each other with Timcanpy floating in the air between them lazily.

The two were still stuck in the crossroads, trying to decide which way would lead them back to the Black Order. The direction they came from was obviously not the right one and the road going straight south wasn't either since it was blocked for quite a long time, it seemed. So the fight broke out over the two remaining paths.

But in full honesty the choice was only an excuse to spar with each other because young bodies needed a way to unload the extra energy and put the tons of testosterone to use. That was the reason the two of them always ended up fighting and beaten-up afterwards. With the only difference that Kanda, that bastard, healed way faster.

Suddenly the samurai decided to break the silence. However, his spite was far from gone.

„We go west."

„No. North. Tim can't be wrong."

„Your pet is an idiot. It rubs off when one is too close to idiot beansprouts."

Allen's fists clenched, vein popping at his temple. That bastard of a partner!

And they went at it again - fists swinging and landing heavily on each other. With the fight progressing, their weapons were brought in the fight as well, making it even rougher.

...It took them four days to decide which way to go.


	4. Advertisement

**Characters in this chapter.** Allen, Lavi.

**Warnings about this chapter**. The following text was not edited by a person that speaks English as their first language. I tried my best to avoid mistakes but forgive me if you still spot something off. English is only my second language, after all. ^^;

Modern AU. LavixAllen. Slight OOCness possible.

Enjoy reading!

***

04. Advertisement.

Lavi sighed, allowing the heavy bag to drop right next to the door where two more equally heavy ones had already been placed. His now free hand moved up to scratch the back of his head awkwardly.

„Man, sorry for this. I could've sworn I had the right address. I just lost that advertisement."

„N-no. I am pretty sure that I don't offer a spare room for rent," the white-haired youth seemed almost sorry about that.

„Ah. Oh well~ Back to New York then, I guess. Sorry I bothered you. I will make sure to keep the advertisement with me the next time."

When the surprise-visitor was about to pick up one of the bags, Allen reached out and grabbed his sleeve.

„Wait! …You came all the way to London just because of that advertisement?"

„Pretty much."

„But- That is crazy!"

„Well, nobody else is gonna follow my dreams and whims for me, right?" Lavi offered a bright grin.

That left Allen dumbfounded for a moment. This person was out of his mind yet seemed happy to not be chained to any place, thing or person. A complete opposite to himself that clung to everything he knew and was used to.

„Um... Maybe you'd like to come in for a cup of tea, at least? I feel bad about you having to leave straight away on such a long journey. Hey, I know! Maybe you could stay here for a few days until you find a place. You know, if it's really your dream to live in London you should try to stick around."

„A cup of tea and a place to stay... That sounds sweet. Oh! By the way, the name is Lavi."

Allen shook the red-head's hand.

„Allen. It's nice to meet you, Lavi. Um…Llet me help you with those bags."

„They are kinda heavy, let me handle those myself."

„No, no, it's fiiiiii- _What _are you carrying in there? Bricks?"

„Ah, books, a guitar, a hammer and also-"

„...A hammer?"

„It's a long story."

„I have enough time."

„Alright then. But I'll get the bags inside myself. I'm used to dragging those around. You could make that tea meanwhile? Would be epic."

„Okay," Allen glanced at Lavi once more before walking off to the kitchen.

Back then neither of them knew that Lavi would stay in Allen's house for a lot longer than just a few days. They also couldn't imagine that they'd be having tea together every night, sharing the books from Lavi's collection. Sometimes Lavi would even play guitar, sometimes Allen would talk the other into playing cards. And after a couple of months they would shamelessly share the bed.

But they both felt something bright was ahead since the moment they exchanged nervous smiles on the doorstep with Lavi's heavy bags dropped in front of Allen's door.


	5. Innocence

**Characters in this chapter. **Allen, Lavi. Secondary - Kanda.

**Warnings about the chapter. **The following text was not edited by a person that speaks English as their first language. I tried my best to avoid mistakes but forgive me if you still spot something off. English is only my second language, after all. ^^;

Slight OOCness and stepping back from original storyline possible. Innuendoes about Kanda's private life by Lavi.

Enjoy reading!

05. Innocence.

Being in the same horse-drawn carriage with Lavi when a long day on the road was ahead - that was one thing. But to share transportation with him when the nighttime came... It seemed like a real nightmare to Allen.

The red-head was always full of enthusiasm and babbling about something all the time. His stories about delicious foods he had tried and pretty ladies he had encountered were fine; Lavi's countless adventures (or rather what the exorcist himself claimed to be his adventures) were really fun to listen to. In the day.

But night came all too soon and Lavi's talking got more and more annoying. Allen sighed. He just wanted to sleep yet his comrade never ran out of steam, did he? With eyelids getting extremely heavy Allen wondered if Lavi sometimes slept like a normal person would.

But a suddenly quiet question kept Allen awake.

„Neeee, Allen?"

„Nghn?" the boy cracked one eye open.

A hammer was pushed right in his face, making Allen very much awake in a single second. What the-?!

„This. And your arm too. I wonder why they call those weapons Innocence."

„Uh?" still a little confused, Allen pushed the hammer down, out of his face and straightened himself in the seat. „What do you mean?"

„Think about it. It's an odd name. Exorcists are humans and they change, grow up and lose their innocence along the way."

„Lose it?" Allen frowned.

„Yea. You know..." a suggestive grin told the rest of the story there.

Allen kicked Lavi's seat, blushing about the topic brought up. Idiot.

„It's not about that kind of innocence we are talking about, pervert."

„But we are!" Lavi protested, obviously ready to stand up for his opinion. „Just think about it - when a person engages in-"

„Can we...? W-without details?"

Seeing his fellow exorcist gaining a bright pink shade on his cheeks, Lavi smirked.

„Sure, sure, dear maiden."

„Lavi, dammit! You are asking for it!" Allen gave him as serious stare as he could muster up at that moment.

„I'm just joking! Anyhow, let's say a person loses their innocence physically and succumb to what is considered sinful. How come that person can still wield their Innocence - a weapon that is fully pure?"

That made Allen fall silent for a moment.

„I... don't know. Maybe-" he thought about it a little more. "Maybe that person loses the power to handle the Innocence bit by bit when they continue to... Um... W-well..."

„Continue to sin?" Lavi offered a help.

„Y-yeah."

Now it was Lavi that remained quiet for an answer. However, he only could stay silent for a few seconds, then the red-head grinned so brightly and triumphantly that he nearly freaked Allen out. Now what?!

„I disagree with you, Allen. Just look at Yu."

„What about him?"

„Allen... _Look_ at Kanda. He is a walking attraction machine. Haven't you noticed how girls go all starry-eyed and clumsy around him?"

„S-so what?"

„Well, he and Mugen still work just fine."

„And what does it have to deal with-?"

„Oh come on, bean sprout!" Lavi laughed. „Don't tell me you really think he has never-"

„LAVI! That is a private thing!"

„Nnnnn, so what?" he ignored the fact Allen did his best to avoid the topic. „So, do you think he has not, then?"

„Gah! ...No, I think he has not. Happy now?"

„Oooh. Why so?"

„Who'd sleep with a bastard like him?"

„...Half the Black Order?"

„Lavi, go to sleep already. You think too much about things like these."

Sadly, even if Allen finally managed to stop the conversation from getting even deeper into private matters, that didn't mean Lavi allowed him to go to sleep. The red-head returned to his previous tales about fantastic food and beautiful girls.


	6. Horror

**Characters in this chapter.** Lenalee, Allen. Secondary - Lavi.

**Warnings about the chapter**. The following text was not edited by a person that speaks English as their first language. I tried my best to avoid mistakes but forgive me if you still spot something off. English is only my second language, after all. ^^;

Slight OOCness possible. Demon-Allen. Several character deaths implied.

Enjoy reading!

***

06. Horror

Lenalee's eyes widened in the darkness of the night engulfing her. What was going on? …Was that a distant scream she heard it somewhere in the building? The girl sat up in the bed with her heart pounding. A yell followed, making her freeze. This time the source of the sound was right outside, in the hallway. It didn't echo like the scream she thought she had heard previously but it scared her - it was closer, right behind the closed door that led to her room.

„Allen, what the hell are you doing, man?!"

Was that Lavi's voice? Why did it sound like he was hurt? Must be some kind of accident! She had to help.

Lenalee quickly got dressed and ran out of her room.

„Lavi? Allen? What happened? I heard-"

She stopped, staring helplessly as Lavi fought for air. Lavi's clutch was tight on Allen's wrist since it was the hand that was trying to suffocate him. But the red-head's grasp grew weaker and weaker. Finally his hand slid off and limply fell to his side. Lavi's head followed the lead, lifelessly hanging to one side.

Allen let go, allowing the other's body to land on the ground with a slight thud. Lenalee had frozen on the spot. What kind of sick nightmare was this?

„Oh, Lenalee. I was looking for you. I already managed to find Kanda, Bookman and Marie on the way here. Oh, and Lavi too, just now. But I was actually looking for you. Could you be so kind and do me a favor? Die, please."

The girl swallowed dryly and took a shaky step backwards.

„Allen, what are you doing? Lavi is-... Lavi was a friend!"

„He and the others might have been Allen's friends but they are not mine. I don't need friends. I am just fulfilling master's orders. And Earl wants you dead so I came here, looking for you. If you would be so kind and die so I didn't have to kill you..."

It finally dawned.

„A demon!"

With that her feet regained the ability to run once more. Lenalee spun around and ran back in her room. She needed a plan to fight that thing. Even if Allen turned out to be an enemy, she didn't have it in her to kill a friend. The girl locked the door and backed away from it, closer to the window.

Silence. The demon didn't try to break through the door to follow her. He didn't even speak a single word. Lenalee tried her best to listen in for the footsteps, swish of the clothes, anything but other than the sound of her own ragged breathing and the blood pounding heavily in her veins, nothing could be hear.

Maybe she should go closer? No! The demon must be waiting for her to do that. It was too dangerous. It was better to move closer to the window instead. Lenalee crawled on the windowsill as quietly as possible. She wanted to be as far as she could be from it. She had to calm down and think of a plan.

The girl pressed herself up to the cold glass of the window. Safe. This place was safe. The demon didn't try to enter. And she kept the distance too so it had to be saf-

„Aaah!" with a scream full of panic she jumped off the windowsill and backed away.

Long nails scratched the window from the outside. Human hands with talons of a beast scraped against the glass where her head rested a second ago, leaving long, wiggly lines in the glass surface. The hungry scratching was not enough. The creature laughed and punched, shattering the protective window. Demon crawled in the room.

For the first time the female exorcist was that afraid. She couldn't fight Allen! Lenalee squeezed her eyes shut, wishing for this all to be a bad dream. But she was grabbed and claws clenched around her neck, draining the oxygen from her body.

A-air! She needed to breathe! Lenalee trashed around in the demon's grasp, begging for him to stop.

„No... No... Please, d-don't... A-Allen..."

NO!

Lenalee's eyes opened wide and she stared straight ahead. For a moment she couldn't focus enough to actually see but when she did... There was nothing at all. Lenalee was sitting in the bed, staring at the wall of her room. Still horrified by the nightmare, the girl shivered.

Then the moonlight outside faded as a cloud hid the moon. Everything was clam and dark. …At least, until Lavi yelled in pain just behind her door.

„Allen, what the hell are you doing, man?!"

Lenalee could swear her heart stopped at that moment. ...No.


	7. No Way Out

**Characters in this chapter.** Allen, Lavi, Kanda. Secondary - Komui.

**Warnings about the chapter**. The following text was not edited by a person that speaks English as their first language. I tried my best to avoid mistakes but forgive me if you still spot something off. English is only my second language, after all. ^^;

Slight OOCness and stepping back from original storyline possible.

Enjoy reading!

07. No way out

There was a heavy silence in Komui's office even though it was currently populated by three people none of which happened to be Supervisor of the European Branch himself. All of those three were staring at a single object on the floor, right in front of Allen.

„Now you've done it, bean sprout."

„Shut up! It was an accident! And it's your fault anyway."

„My fault? What are you on? I wasn't the one that smashed that thing to pieces."

„I only did it because a certain someone was pointing a sword at my throat, forcing me to back away from him not to get 'cursed'..."

„It's not my problem that you are a chicken."

„Your sword made me bleed from the neck, Kanda!"

„It's just a scratch so stop whining, bean sprout. Besides, you asked for it."

„I asked for it? You know what, narrow-minded soba freak?!" Allen rolled his sleeves up.

„Oh, wanna go at it?"

„Bring it!"

But they were stopped a second before they could break into a fight with Lavi jumping between them and waving his hands to calm the two down a bit.

„Come on, guys! You can do this later. What do we do with that frame?"

And again three people stared down at the object on the floor - a broken frame for a photograph of Lenalee.

Kanda didn't even seem to care about it. At the same time Allen was horrified since he was the one that accidentally pushed it off Komui's desk. Lavi, too, was worried. Not about his own fate, though, but Allen's since who knew what Supervisor would do to a person that 'sullied' the picture of his sister so.

„Can't we fix it somehow? Very quickly?" Allen tried to be optimistic

„Impossible," Lavi destroyed his hopes. „The left side is broken completely. And Kanda stepped on one piece too so it probably smashed to dust."

„A-aaaaah. We could run and pretend that was not our fault?"

„Allen, Komui will hunt you down when he finds this."

„Is it possible for me to emigrate from the country then?" Allen seemed to be at limit of his hopes to survive this somehow, making Lavi scratch the back of his head nervously and avoid the obviously negative answer.

„There is no way out of this, Allen. Just try to talk to him before showing him that, okay? We'll keep fingers crossed for you. Right, Yu?"

„Like hell I will! And stop calling me by my given name or that frame won't be the only broken thing in here. Your ribs will make it a nice company."

Lavi lifted his hands in defeat, allowing the pissed-off samurai to stride off and leave the situation for Lavi and Allen to handle. He didn't know yet but Kanda had a very good reason for walking off like that - he had spotted Komui's hat in the hallway that led to the office.

When Kanda past by Komui, he stopped and listened in with a smirk. According to his calculations, it would take just... Three... Two... One...

„Komui-san, it's not what it looks like!"

„WHO DID THIS TO MY PRECIOUS LENALEE PICTURE?!"

„I-I can explain, I swear!"

„You better have a wonderful excuse, Walker, or else!" the sound of a drill turned on finished that sentence properly.

Kanda walked on. That will teach the gluttonous bean sprout how to clean the cafeteria of all the soba they had.


	8. Flowers

**Characters in this chapter. **Kanda.

**Warnings about the chapter. **The following text was not edited by a person that speaks English as their first language. I tried my best to avoid mistakes but forgive me if you still spot something off. English is only my second language, after all. ^^;

Slight OOCness and stepping back from original storyline possible.

Enjoy reading!

**08. Flowers.**

Tick-tick-tock,  
Your time is running out.  
Drop-drop-drop,  
The petals count ahead.

Kanda closed his eyes tightly to get rid of the illusion that refused to let him rest. Lotus. The damn flower was chasing him everywhere, it seemed. It was counting his remaining time right in front of his eyes, as if to laugh about Kanda by teasing the samurai with the power to shatter his very existence.

Kanda knew everything about those flowers and always stopped in his tracks when he encountered one during his missions. They were beautiful and he didn't exactly _hate _beautiful things. But there was also the one that has invaded his head, turning his brain into a complete mess and he despised that damn plant from the bottom of his heart.

A flower was not going to decide when he had to die. Never. Kanda decided on everything himself, made his destiny, chose what he wanted to do, how and when to do it. He would force even the death to submit to his will. If that wouldn't work... Others called it a suicide. He considered it to be a man's pride.

Though, while his mind and body continued functioning, the flame of his life was certainly not going to die out just yet. After all, Kanda had forced himself to go through the agony that would kill a normal person more than just once. He was simply too spiteful to die.

But lately...

Those were no more his own decisions, his own power over the destiny. The flower of his life was handed over to the other members of the Black Order. They made his clock tick on towards destruction. At the same time they also helped it to continue ticking, to never stop and linger.

Of course, nobody forced him to entrust his life to those idiots to such extent but they called him a companion and didn't fear him (at least, not too much...), instead they considered him an equal so he, in turn, entrusted himself to them by his own will. Sometimes Kanda wondered if they even noticed.

Not that it mattered, of course! As long as the lotus in his visions had at least a single petal remaining, everything was fine.

Tick-tick-tock,  
My time is yours to decide.  
Drop, drop, drop,  
Don't let the last petal fall.


	9. Can you hear me?

**Characters in this chapter. **Lavi, Allen.

**Warnings about the chapter. **The following text was not edited by a person that speaks English as their first language. I tried my best to avoid mistakes but forgive me if you still spot something off. English is only my second language, after all. ^^;

Slight OOCness and stepping back from original storyline possible.

Lavi's POV.

Enjoy reading!

**09. Can you hear me?**

The moment when Allen used his hand to pull Lavi close and embrace him instead of slashing, the moment when the boy's forehead was placed against the red-head's shoulder... Did Allen know about the couple of voices fighting in Lavi's head?

Allen had exposed himself fully, trusting his friend, whispering a question that seemed to carry the entire weight of Allen's little world.

„Lavi... Can't you hear my voice?"

He could! He did hear it!

Lost somewhere in that sick dream Road had pulled him into, Lavi struggled to keep breathing on his own, to not let anyone do as they pleased with his body. He hated the thought of having to hurt his friends just because he was forced to do so... By none other than a part of himself.

Especially it stung to harm Allen. That idiot didn't even try to defend himself properly or fight back. No, he tried to talk some sense in Lavi, to help him calm down and return to the person Allen had known him as. The boy's innocence was his curse.

If only Lavi could make his own fists stop attacking Allen's body and turning it into a beaten-up mess... Enough of spilling the blood of his friends! Enough of Lenalee's tears and Allen's sadness!

...Yes. He _could_ hear Allen - that soft voice of innocence that never gave up. And, damn, he had to force himself to respond even if he shattered in the process. They said that for true friends one would do anything.

Lavi thought so too.


	10. Pen and paper

**Characters in this chapter. **Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee.

**Warnings about the chapter. **The following text was not edited by a person that speaks English as their first language. I tried my best to avoid mistakes but forgive me if you still spot something off. English is only my second language.

Slight OOCness possible.

AU with all 4 previously mentioned characters being children that are raised together in the European Branch of the Black Order.

Enjoy reading!

**10. Pen and paper.**

When Lenalee walked in the room, carrying an ABC in her hands, the three boys sat quietly. Lavi seemed quite relaxed - he was fiddling with his pen idly. Kanda and Allen sat side by side yet managed to keep their backs turned to each other at the same time.

Both covered the white paper in front of them with one of their arms so that nobody could see what were they were drawing. Usually being artistic was a good thing. However, this was not exactly the case.

Lenalee pouted and walked over to them. Each got a soft push on the shoulder since Lenalee didn't like to scold anyone.

„Hey, I told you to leave the paper clean. I have to teach you letters so you will need a space where to practice."

The idea of studying and getting to know something new was a very pleasant one in Lavi's view so the red-head beamed instantly and grabbed his paper, ready to start all the learning and practicing already.

The other two happened to be a trickier case. Allen was pouting but somehow willing to work as well. Kanda was not. He turned his head away from the white page in front of him spitefully.

Lenalee sighed.

„Kanda, brother told me to teach you all how to read because I can do it myself already and he is too busy to teach you."

„I don't need to know how to read."

„But how will you understand if someone will write you a letter? Or if you want to read a book somewhen? How will you-?"

„I know how to write my name. I don't need the other things so I won't learn those."

Lenalee had expected Kanda to show his rebellious attitude. However, the fact he already knew something came as a pleasant surprise.

„You know how to write your name? Could you write it for the others to see? As an example. It would be very helpful," the girl smiled.

The dark-haired boy blushed and turned the paper around to access the clean side of it and took the pen again. After all, he could do something Lavi and Allen couldn't. It kind of made him a little proud of himself.

„F-fine," he muttered shyly.

Focusing on the single word like it was the hardest task in the world, Kanda stuck his tongue out unconsciously, carefully making every line on the paper as straight and pretty as he could at such a young age. When the hard task of five letters was done, he pushed the paper in Lenalee's direction.

The girl chuckled a bit.

„Yes, you really know how to write 'Kanda'. But... W-well... You see, your „K" is backwards."

Then Allen began to chuckle as well. Even Lavi smiled slightly.

Everyone laughing about his mistake made Kanda's cheeks flush deep red in embarrassment. He grabbed the paper from Lenalee and crumpled it to hide the evidence. The worst was that Allen already saw the paper.

„Stop laughing, you- You- Bean sprout!"

„I'm not a bean sprout! I'm Allen!"

„You are short so you're a bean sprout! A-and you are stupid! You can't even write your own name! Stupid bean sprout!"

„You can't either! Backwards K! _Baaaackwaaards _K!"

„B-bean sprout is stupid! …I don't want to learn letters anymore!" Kanda was near tearing up.

Lenalee tried to calm him down.

„Don't cry. It's alright. It was just a tiny mistake. Anyone could have made it. ...I sometimes skip a letter when writing my own name."

„R-really?" a small sniffle came from Kanda as he looked up at Lenalee who he thought of as the smartest of them all because she read books. If even Lenalee could make a mistake...

The girl smiled and nodded, leading Kanda back to his seat which he had sprung up from when Allen laughed. The boy frowned because he had to sit next to Allen again but didn't protest out loud.

„Alright. Let's start learning then. Everyone okay with that?"

To Lenalee's question Kanda raised his hand in the air.

„Yes?"

„I want to learn how to write one thing right."

„Of course," the girl smiled. „Whatever you want. So, what do you want to learn to write?"

„How do you write 'Allen is a stupid bean sprout'?"

Lenalee sweatdropped. She should have guessed...


	11. Memory

**Characters in this chapter. **Kanda, Lavi, Allen, Timcanpy. Secondary - Lenalee.

**Warnings about the chapter. **The following text was not edited by a person that speaks English as their first language. I tried my best to avoid mistakes but forgive me if you still spot something off. English is my second language.

Slight OOCness and stepping back from original storyline possible.

Enjoy reading!

**11. Memory.**

That evening Kanda returned from his training later than usually. But that didn't seem to be the only thing that was odd. The man frowned as he reached his room and noticed an odd noise coming from there. Someone inside was making a racket.

Kanda's eyebrow twitched. That was _his_ room and whoever happened to be inside and making a mess there was going to pay dearly. The samurai's hand landed on the handle of Mugen as he pushed the door open.

„What the hell?"

The motion in the room stopped immediately. Two pairs of eyes focused on Kanda. Lavi and Allen. Kanda's eyebrow twitched once more.

Lavi was reaching out for Timcanpy that floated in the air a mere inch from the Bookman-to-be's hand. At the moment Kanda entered, Lavi had frozen on the bed from where he had been trying to get that thing. Of course, the sheets under him was a complete mess. That made Kanda grit his teeth.

Then the samurai's gaze switched to the other one who was also at fault. Allen was clinging to Lavi's waist to keep him from reaching the golem. The bean sprout's dirty boot was on Kanda's pillow. Without a single question, Mugen was pulled out of the sheath.

That certainly broke the silence. Both idiots instantly got off his bed and started apologizing. After giving them a devilish glare, Kanda sheathed his katana.

„What are you doing in my room?"

„We just chased Timcanpy. He hid here so we followed."

Kanda frowned. That explanation was not enough.

„What do you need that thing for?"

Lavi's grin that followed the question already warned Kanda that he would regret having asked at all.

„Timcanpy was accidentally locked in Lenalee's room yesterday. I want him to show me what he saw there~"

„Lavi, she might be undressing or something in Tim's memory record! Have you thought about that?" Allen whined out, still keeping Lavi away from the golem.

„Oh, that is _exactly_ what I am hoping for!"

Kanda sighed. Idiots. One was too naive for his own good, the other - a damn pervert. Kanda grabbed Timcanpy by its tail and swung it out of his room.

„I don't care. Go play your tag somewhere else."

For once those two didn't have anything to say. They simply did as they were told, much to the samurai's pleasure. That settled it. The mad chasing could continue throughout the entire building but his room for all Kanda cared.

And it truly happened so. At least, until the golden golem was caught. As Kanda heard later - Lenalee was the one to catch it and both Lavi and Allen were scolded for being perverts and trying to record her undressing.


End file.
